


What's In A Name?

by postjentacular



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: In which not all junk is worthless.





	What's In A Name?

“Blood curse.”

Harry leviosa-ed the brooch onto the growing pile at the far end of the attic and flicked the next item from the dusty drawer of the dresser into the air with a wordless charm. The emerald cufflinks gleamed with a faint eldritch glow.

“Blood curse,” Draco confirmed again.

The cufflinks settled gently atop the pile and a silver snuffbox took their place, twisting smoothly in the air at the point of Harry’s wand. “Let me guess, blood curse?”

“No, that one bites,” Draco said dismissively.

“You’re not even looking!”

Draco looked up from the book he had been engrossed in, “It's Auntie Walburga's legacy; it's all cursed or bitey. He flicked his wand at the snuffbox, the spell burst into a shower of red sparks as it hit, “Or if you’re lucky, cursed and bitey.” He turned back to his book.

The snuffbox landed on top of the pile with a thump, dislodging the brooch and a couple of candlesticks which rolled gently down the mound. Harry slumped to the floor and dropped his wand in his lap. “Might as well just banish the whole cursed lot of it.”

“It’s not all cursed-”

“-Sorry, some of it bites as well!” He grabbed his wand and the blue flash of reducto flew towards the pile. The reducto fizzled out, not even denting the fragilest of the crystal flutes.

“Potter, don’t antagonise the antiques.”

Harry shuffled across the floor on his knees and settled back down behind Draco, his hands slipping easily around his waist and his chin resting on Draco’s shoulder. “So what’s the curse on that one?” He nodded to the book in Draco’s lap, “Or is that just the instruction manual?”

“It’s the Black betrothal book, all of the Sacred Twenty-Eight have them; a sort of sentimental version of the family tree: courting rituals, familial contracts, dowries, and so on.” He slammed the book closed, “Add it to the pile.”

“Is it cursed?”

“Might as well be. Who’s going to marry a Black these days? The only name that’s less appealing is…”

“Don't you dare say Malfoy.”

Draco let out a short snort, “Really?” He threw the book across the attic, landing just short of the candlesticks, and turned back to the box in front of him to pull out another book, “Not even the Saviour could make that name publicly palatable again.”

“Hmm, I’m not so sure,” Harry pecked a kiss to Draco’s temple. “Harry Malfoy.” Harry let the sound roll around his mouth. “Harry Malfoy-Potter,” he tried, gently pulling Draco’s hands into his own. “Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter.” He lifted their joined hands and kissed across the back of Draco’s left hand. “Yeah, I think that one works? You reckon?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Draco helps Harry explore the attics of Grimmauld Place, which are full of ancient relics and strange magical objects.  
> Word count under 699
> 
> Whoop Whoop for the mods and #teamsortinghat
> 
> Also available in [tumblr flavour](http://postjentacular.tumblr.com/post/180288969472/whats-in-a-name); come say hai.
> 
> **Standard fanfic disclaimer** : If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.


End file.
